Talk:Season 6 (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:0:DC31:5667:D27A-20180816004201
Major Events *February 9: HIT Entertainment acquires Lyrick Studios. *February 12: The release of Let's Go to the Zoo is announced. Also, Season 9 is originally announced. This season was originally intended to be set in Barney's House, but instead it took place in the park. *February 14: Barney's Valentine Adventure is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *March 6: The home video, "Barney's Musical Castle" is released to stores. *April 9: The release of A to Z with Barney is announced. *April 14: Barney's Musical Castle ends its tour. *May 8: A to Z with Barney is released to stores. *May 12: Barney & Friends wins a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Live Direct to Tape Sound Mixing. *May 15: Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes has a wide release on a separate VHS in stores. *May 29: Executive in Charge, Richard C. Leach dies from a heart attack. *June 4: Baniwa Chingudeul premieres on KBS. *June 12: Movin' & Groovin' with Barney is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *July: Barney's Zoo Tour begins touring. *August: Barney's Christmas Star is filmed. Production for Season 9 begins. *August 28: Let's Go to the Zoo is released to stores. *August 31: Lyrick Studios is folded into HIT Entertainment. *September 4: Barney's Learning Round-Up is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *September 18: Barney's Island Safari is released to Blockbuster Video stores. *October 30: Barney's Pajama Party is released to stores. *November 20: The release of You Can Be Anything is announced. *November 22: Barney, Baby Bop and BJ performed I Love the Holidays at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. *December: Barney's Night Before Christmas airs on PBS Kids. *Kenneth McGuire wrote an article, "The Use of Music on Barney & Friends", studying the first 88 episodes of the show. New Barney Songs Tenlittlemeerkats.jpg|Ten Little Meerkats|link=Ten Little Meerkats Rocklikeamonkey.jpg|Rock Like a Monkey|link=Rock Like a Monkey Everybodyneedsanap.jpg|Everybody Needs a Nap|link=Everybody Needs a Nap Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Voice: Bob West/Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever, Body: David Joyner/Carey Stinson/Antwaun Steele) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers/Jennifer Gibel/Jill Nelson) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Jeff Brooks/Kyle Nelson/Charles L. Shaw) *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) *Andy (Fernando Moguel) *Penny (Hayley Greenbauer) *Jessica (Talia Davis) *Justin (Wesley Farnsworth) *The King/The Guard (Derrick J. Graves) *Sean (Steven G. McAffe) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Tim Clott *Sloan Coleman *Jocelyn Stevenson *Randy Dalton Editors * McKee Smith (also online Editor for Barney's Musical Castle) * Laura Cargile * Bryan Norfolk (Series Editor in Barney's Pajama Party) * Vickie Sterling (also Offline Editor) * Deborah Cornish (Dialogue Editor) * Don Clark (Sound Effects Editor) Writers *Stephen White *Evan Viola (Writer of Barney's Musical Castle) *Mark S. Bernthal (Series Writer in Barney's Pajama Party) *Sandra J. Payne (Series Writer in Barney's Pajama Party) *Perri Verdino-Gates (Series Writer in Barney's Pajama Party) Directors *Fred Holmes *Jeff Gittle *Alexander Laughton (Series Director in Barney's Pajama Party) *Jim Rowley (Series Director in Barney's Pajama Party) *Eric Norberg (Associate Director) *Terrie Davis (Series Associate Director in Barney's Pajama Party) *Jim Rowley (Video Director of Barney's Musical Castle) *Jake Berry (Tour Production Director of Barney's Musical Castle) *Bob Phillips (Art Director of Barney's Musical Castle) *Gary French (Audio/Production Director) *David Boothe (Series Audio Director in Barney's Pajama Party) *Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) *James Johnson (Location Technical Director) *Murray Campbell (Series Lighting Director in Barney's Pajama Party) *Lowry G. Perry (Series Lighting Director in Barney's Pajama Party) *Teri McCormack (Technical Director) *David Franks (Technical Director) *Penny Wilson (Performance Director/Tour Director of Barney's Musical Castle) *David Chernault (Chorus Director for Barney: Let's Go To The Zoo) *Randy Dalton (Director of Production Services) *Joe Phillips (Musical Director) Audio * Ron Balentine (Series Production Audio in Barney's Pajama Party) Choreographers * Penny Wilson (Choreographer for Barney's Musical Castle) Captains * Cecil Fulfer (Dance Captain for Barney's Musical Castle) Swing Crew * Cecil Fulfer Designers * Victor DiNapoli (Production Designer) * Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) * Ken Craig (Lighting Designer) * Lowry G. Perry (Lighting Designer) * Lisa Odette Albertson (Costume/Wardrobe Designer) * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Designer) Specialists * Mary Ann Dudko (Educational Specialist) * Margie Larsen (Educational Specialist) Managers * Charlotte Spivey (Production Manager) * Steven G. McAfee (Production Manager) * Harold Behrens (Tour Production Manager for Barney's Musical Castle) * Kurt Wagner (Stage Manager) * Jena Atchison (Stage Manager) * Frank Goodman (Tour Stage Manager) * Gary Grosjean (Tour Business Manager) * Dori Venza (Tour Production Office Manager) * Christine Finnigan (Tour Public Relations Manager) * Michelle McCarel (Tour Public Relations Manager) * Alissa Lopez (Tour Marketing Manager) * Julie Hutchings (Manager of Talent Services) * Randy Breedlove (Technical Operations Manager) * Mark Wagenhurst (Costume Shop Manager) * Debbie Cottle (Manager of Production Accounting) Operators * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Dave Elendt (Camera Operator) * Jay Lindstrom (Camera Operator) * Dan Whiteman (Camera Operator) * Eric Williamson (Camera Operator) * Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) * Bill Saunders (Camera Operator) * Al Hilliard (Camera Operator) * Bob Maraiast (Camera Operator) * Dick Mort (Camera Operator) * Marty Muzick (Camera Operator) * Van Smalley (Camera Operator) * Derrick Thomas (Camera Operator) * Randy Breedlove (Video Technical Operator for Barney's Musical Castle) * John Eckert (Videotape Operator) * Jimmy Young (Videotape Operator) * Pavel Perebillo (Light Board Operator) Audio * Malcolm Johnson (Production Audio) * Nick Ballarini (Production Audio) Engineers * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) * James Johnson (Video Engineer) * Roy Atake (Video Engineer) * Gary Cobb (Recording Engineer) * Niall Slevin (Tour Sound Engineer) * Stu Green (Audio Engineer) * Mark Misch (Audio Engineer) Programmers * Michael Anderson (Lighting Programmer) Electricians * Dave Faberitta (Production Electrician) * Ricky Long (Master Electrician) * Jeffrey John * Pavel Perebillo * Stephen Ritchey Grips * Jeffrey John Utility Personnel * Brian Beseler * Tracy McIntosh * Keith Thorson * Pete Twardowski Carpenters * Kevin Hale (Head Carpenter) * Heather Rogan * Bill Shewmake * Flory Turner Riggers * Scott Fremgen Props * Frank Goodman * Phil Shirey Wardrobe Master * Shaunt Mast Wranglers * Casey Stinson * Mimi Sullivan * Susan Valadez Artists * Jeanie L. D'iorio (Makeup Artist) * Mikhael Dimov (Scenic Artist) * James L. Frazer, Jr. Stylists * Debra Hertel Haefling (Hair Stylist) Coordinators * Jonathan Smith (Music Coordinator) * Steven McAfee (Production Coordinator) * Lynn Corzine (Tour Production Coordinator) * Lori Tierney (Tour Production Coordinator) Mixers * Gary French (Rerecording Mixer) * Skip Frazee (Location Sound Mixer) * Michael Haines (Location Sound Mixer) Dressers * Aggie Davis-Brooks (Set Dresser) Greenspersons * Kelly Johnston Miller Stitchers * Traci Hutton (Costume/First Hand Stitcher) * Teresa Corbin (Costume Stitcher) * Casey Stinson (Costume Stitcher) Supervisors * Bob Dauber (Post Production Supervisor) * Randy Breedlove (Technical Operations Supervisor) * Ruthy Horak (Script Supervisor) * Laura Cargile (Script Supervisor) Typists * Karen Gatewood (Script Typist) Researchers * Lori Plummer * Joy Starr Promoters * Glenn Grabski (Tour Promoter) * Frank Roach (Tour Promoter) Secretaries * Shirley Bradshaw (Tour Secretary) Teachers/Tutors * Alan Simon * Jodi Green * James Markowitz Merchandisers * Gary Gardener (Merchandiser for Barney's Musical Castle) Producers *Jim Rowley (Supervising Producer) *Ben Vaughn (Senior Consulting Producer) *Linda Houston (Consulting Producer) *Jeff Gittle (also Supervising Producer) *Julie Hutchings (also Segment Producer) Choreographer * Penny Wilson (Choreographer for Barney's Musical Castle) Technicians * Malcolm Johnson (Audio Technician) * Alan Elson (Costume Technician) * Shauni Mast (Costume Technician) Music Director *Joe Phillips/Joseph Phillips Lyricists/Composers * Joe Phillips Property Master * Tim Thomaston Assistants * Marian Saldi (Tour Accounting Assistant) * Karen Gatewood (Assistant Production Coordinator/Production Assistant) * Carmen Arellano (Production Office Assistant) * Steve Gress (Production Office Assistant) * Corey Jones (Production Office Assistant) * Tim McGarity (Prop Assistant) * Haden Garrett (Prop Assistant) * Nick Ballarini Jr. (Assistant Director) * Jimmy Young (Assistant Editor) * Andrea Johnson (Wardrobe Assistant) * Janet Bush (Costume Assistant) * Tracy Poe (Costume Assistant) * Casey Stinson (Costume Assistant) * Nick Ballarini, Jr. (Costume Assistant) * Pat Panpakdeediskul (Assistant Production Accountant) * Travis Scott Cox (Production Assistant) * Brian Kroeger (Production Assistant) * Mitchael Marco (Production Assistant) * Luiz Martinez (Production Assistant) * Malcolm Johnson (Audio Assistant)